


The Eggs (To be edited)

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Blood and Gore, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Ghouls, Gluttony, Hormones, Hostage Situations, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Kagune Cuddles, Kagune Sex, Kakuja, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mother Hen, Nesting, Non-Chronological, One-Sided Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Pheromones, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Kaneki, Slavery, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Threats, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yandere Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his insane kakuja form... Kaneki unknowingly impregnated an Ajin... and now he's stuck with a dangerous Ajin who threatens to destroy the ghoul eggs if demands weren't met...Kei Nagai is sick of being hunted by humans or ghouls and he's annoyed that he's stuck with an overprotective complicated hybrid while he hold the eggs hostage...</p><p>(I know I already put this in the notes but my cousin requested me to do this story and I am writing this for her...)<br/>(PLEASE READ THE LAST NOTE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Tokyo Ghoul or Ajin Demi Human
> 
> this is my first eggpreg...I like eggpreg but I am a bit nervous about this story... a weird relative told me to do this...it's either Vocaloid yuri or this and she'll take me to Harry Potter world... I'm never comfortable with yuri so...

Kei opens his eyes and finds himself inside red clear liquid… weirdly he isn’t drowning and he feels warm…He sees that he’s naked …something moving inside the midsection of his body…it feels foreign and yet it feels good…

Large tendrils curling around the ajin and some look like large centipedes…Kei is a bit scare and very disgusted… He starts to struggle against these tendrils away from him… He’s unable to summon his black ghost and the tendrils grabbed his limbs… and they started cuddling with him and some of the tendrils are stroking his midsection…the large centipedes begin to wrap around Kei protectively…They felt nice but it’s humiliating…He sees a humanlike creature swimming towards him… The creature have white hair, a beak-shaped mask, 3 wild eyes and an insane smile…the tendrils are coming from that beast…Kei’s eyes widen in realization…

“A ghoul…” muttered Kei angrily.

Humans are not the only ones that hunt ajins… The ghouls would do anything to capture one ajin, they are predators who feast on human flesh, the only food they can eat until ajins were discovered…ajins would be enslaved as food supply to ghouls if they are captured…

The ghoul is chuckling and he nuzzles Kei’s neck… He places his hands on Kei’s stomach and caresses it…

“What’s a 1000 minus 7?” whispered the ghoul to Kei’s ear as he cracks his finger next to the other ear.

~~~

Kei wakes up and found himself on the floor… he looks over and sees Kou sleeping peacefully at the corner of the abandoned shack…Kei sighs

“Damn beast...well at least we didn't get enslave...” he whispered angrily…

He felt weird in his nether regions since that kakuja had his way with him...He never told anyone that he had two reproductive systems one male and one female only his mother and sister know that and maybe some scientists found out as well... He was relieve that "breasts" never came in during teen years since he wants to remain a male...

Something move inside Kei's womb and he gasped.

“W-what?” he whispered in shock.

~~~

"KEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Kou.

Kei is holding a knife to his stomach...

"I'm not letting these parasites live!" snapped Kei.

Kou then run just in time to stop Kei.

"W-wait! Think clear on this! I'm sorry that you're going through this and I'm sorry I didn't get you before... _the thing with the monster_... but THEY'RE INNOCENT!!!" said Kou restraining him.

"Y-you idiot...They're burdens and I didn't ask for this... We were lucky that we didn't get captured by these beasts and I'm doing their offspring a favor by not letting them live in this fucked up world..." said Kei.

Kou snatches his knife away quickly.

"Look Kei, I could keep them if you don't want them" said Kou.

Kei sighs...

"They will still slow us down..." said Kei darkly.

 "Kei please---" he was interrupted by a scream.

"AH FUCK THEY ARE COMING OUT OF ME!!!" screamed Kei painfully as he collapse.

He feels the 1st egg coming out of his womb...


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou is trying his best to help Kei as he laying the eggs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I didn't chose to make this story, a cousin requested it... this time she asked me to put this and an omake

Kei can barely move and is panting…

Kou is in shock and doesn’t know what to do…

“Kou… I know that you’ll do anything to save these things…so take off my pants, I’m going through oviposition” said Kei.

“W-what?” said Kou blushing.

“I’M GOING INTO LABOR YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” shouted Kei angrily and painfully.

“Fine!” shouted Kou.

Kou unzips Kei’s pants and quickly removes them and the boxers too…

“Th-this s-sucks…” whimpered Kei as tears come out his red eyes and he open his bare legs.

“Wow! You weren’t kidding! You do have a both a vagina and a penis!” said Kou looking at Kei’s nether regions.

“SHUT UP AND FOCUS!!! DO YOU SEE THE EGG?” snapped Kei.

“W-what?” said Kou confused as he give Kei a pillow for him to squeeze.

Kei gets annoyed, he hold the pillow really tight and he screams as the egg starts crowning. Blood starts coming out of his hole…

“I-I see it!” said Kou in shock and a bit grossed out.

“When it’s out catch it!” said Kei.

“A-a-ah Ok” said Kou reluctantly going between Kei’s legs.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…This is the 1st time I saw someone else’s private parts…Well I got to help these babies” thought Kou.

Kei takes some deep breathes and he panting really hard… Kou pities that Kei is in pain and begins stroking Kei’s round stomach to try to relax him as he watches the egg coming out of him…

Kei glares at him but allows Kou to do so as it does help lessen the pain of oviposition…

Kou sees the egg almost coming out and Kei screams out loud.

“IT’S ALMOST THERE!!!” shouted Kei as he pushes it out.

Kou catches the large egg as it comes out and gets covered in blood in the process…He looks at the ghoul’s egg and sees that it’s dark red, veiny, and transparent covered in blood and strange clear liquid…He sees the unborn baby inside, sleeping peacefully…Kou smiles…

“W-wow… it’s beautiful… and it’s a boy” said Kou in awe…

“Hey Kou, THERE’S STILL MORE INSIDE ME!!!” screamed Kei.

“Ok! I’m on it!” shouted Kou putting the egg in the fluffy towel.

Kei calms himself down as the 2nd egg is coming out and he’s pushing it out…When it’s out, Kou catches it.

“It’s a girl!” said Kou excitedly as he places her on the towel with her brother.

“The 3rd one is coming! ADMIRE THOSE LITTLE MONSTERS WHEN YOU’RE DONE HELPING ME!!!” screamed Kei.

“Alright! Alright! Stay chill man” said Kou going back…

“YOU’RE NOT THE ONE IN LABOR HERE YOU DUMBASS!!! ---OH FUCK I THINK THIS IS THE BIGGEST ONE!!!” screamed Kei as he squeeze the pillow really hard.

Kei pushes the egg halfway out…

“Kou It’s stuck! Pull it out!!!” screamed Kei.

Kou gulps nervously, reaches for the egg and pull it out. When it’s in his hands, he wipes the blood off and sees the baby in the transparent egg and it’s a bit bigger than the other 2…Kei faints quickly from exhaustion…

“…It’s a boy…” said Kou softly looking at the egg cheerfully…

Kou then looks at the stains on himself and the stains on Kei…

“We need to clean up…I wish we had gloves” said Kou placing the 3rd egg with the other 2.

Kou suddenly sees the black ghost comforting Kei…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the omake


	3. Omake: Awkward Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou has been asking Kei questions for hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel weird writing this... :(

For the past hours after Kei regain consciousness, Kou has being asking questions about Kei’s private parts.

“So you’re both boy and girl?” said Kou.

“Technically I’m a hermaphrodite but I preferred that you refer to me as a man” said Kei.

“So do you piss from both parts?” asked Kou.

“It depends…” said Kei blushing.

“Ok…How come you don’t have boobs?” asked Kou.

“Um, I don’t know but I was relieved that I never got any” said Kei.

“Ok then…Do you …go through **_the time of the month thing_**?” asked Kou.

Kei stands up and starts walking to the door.

“I guess that is a yes” said Kou awkwardly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ok


	4. news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki receives shocking news from his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I had work on this... Very difficult AND I'M STILL EMBARRASS ABOUT DOING THIS >/////< But this is my first eggpreg....yeah...

~~~

_ Kei Nagai walking through the garden but suddenly gets caught by tendrils and gets pinned to a tree by the Centipede. The tendrils caress Kei as the ajin struggles to get out of the ghoul’s hold...he attempts to summon his ghost... but for some reason something that smells musky and sweet... the strange scent is fogging his mind and arousing him…It is hard to think...It’s like his rational mind is being turned off, replaced with his primal instincts...Kei tries to fight off his instincts and resisted the kakuja...but the more the beast touches the ajin...the more Kei yearns for it...The Centipede smiles when he smells his new mate’s arousal...The pheromones are too much for the ajin, roaring feelings in both his genitals... finally Kei gives in into his animal instincts... _

_ ~~~ _

_ While at the window of a nearby house… _

_ “MY GOODNESS HE’S VIOLATING THAT AJIN!!!” whispered Kanae loudly with wide eyed. _

_ “No, not yet! he’s awkwardly positioning himself---NOW he’s violating that ajin” said Tsukiyama smiling _ .

~~~

Kaneki wakes up on the bed quickly and sees Tsukiyama, Touka, Hide and Yomo.

“W-what happened?!” shouted Kaneki fearfully.

“…You mated with Kei Nagai…that wanted Ajin… while you were in your kakuja form…” said Yomo.

“WHAT?!” shouted Kaneki in shock.

He tried to see any signs that they are joking...They are serious...

“Oh fuck no…” said Kaneki softly as tears come out.

Hide walks towards Kaneki and starts comforting him.

“I wish I’ve been there to stop it Kaneki… I’m sorry I wasn’t there” said Hide sadly.

“It’s alright Kaneki that charming ajin seems to enjoy it” said Tsukiyama smirking.

Hide, Yomo and Touka all glares at Tsukiyama.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU GUYS STOP ME FROM DOING IT?!” shouted Kaneki angrily to the other ghouls.

“It was too risky for us” said Touka.

“You would of kill us all if we interfere... beside it’s actually fun to watch” said Tsukiyama smiling.

Hide, Yomo and Touka glared at Tsukiyama.

“It is too bad we didn’t get those other ajins though…” said Tsukiyama walking away.

“We always have Hide you know” said Touka.

“Yes but I wanted a pet” said Tsukiyama.

“Hey! We ajins been through a lot of suffering like you ghouls so what gives you the right to treat us like that!!!” shouted Hide angrily.

“Calm down Hide…” said Touka.

Kaneki sighs and he gets up from the bed.

“Well at least things couldn’t get worst...” said Kaneki.

Tsukiyama, Yomo and Touka look at each other in awkwardly.

“Kaneki there’s something I have to tell you” said Yomo seriously.

“What?” said Kaneki.

“Ok, so you see when you were mating with Kei, he was reacting to your pheromones, submitting to them...which shouldn’t happened to guys” said Yomo.

“W-what are you saying?” said Kaneki.

“Well, you see... _ **Kei smells like he’s both genders**_ ” said Yomo.

“W-what?!” shouted Kaneki in shock.

“To put it bluntly...Kei probably has laid your eggs...you might be a dad right now...” said Touka.

“W-WHAT!? I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!?” shouted Hide happily.

“Ghouls come from eggs!?” said Kaneki in shock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this!!!


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou is watching over the eggs when their father comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from jk4lang's request on chapter 3

Kou watches over the eggs in his arms while Kei is having his well-earned rest (well actually a coma) from the pains of the labor…He still couldn’t believe that these large round things came out of Kei...He knows that it looked painfull

Kou may not be bright but he had watched wild birds taking care of their eggs many times so he uses some blankets and his own body heat to keep the 3 eggs warm.

He is getting a bit tired but he is determined to look after Kei’s eggs, judging by how Kei feels about these eggs...It feels that Kou have to do all the work for these ghoul babies...

Kou is still upset about Kei hating these little innocent creatures for who they are… It’s upsetting that someone would reject their own children…All these 9 months of drama, hatred, and regret and the constant ghouls wanting to get at the unborn babies…

During the 9 months...A few times Kei had attempted to abort the eggs himself...but either his own ghost or Kou would always stop him...perhaps Kei secretly didn’t really want to hurt the little ones...

Kou’s parents were never there for them...So in case Kei doesn’t change his mind or won’t admit he loves his babies, Kou will keep the baby ghouls and give them the childhood he never had…

“Good night little guys...don’t worry I’ll give you names soon” he whispered to the eggs. He felt them moving inside briefly and he laughs softly.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard as sound of glass shatters.

“Huh? What was that?” said Kou fearfully as he tries to hide the eggs..

Something rushes around in the shadows...He turns looking up... **_his eyes widen at such giant black tendrils in the shape of centipedes_ ** !

The kakuja poke his head out the darkness and screams at Kou.

**Inside Kou is screaming, deeply disturbed at the sight of this monster you can only imagine in the worst of nightmares** ...He stands in front of the eggs fearing for the unborns’ safety and one of the tendrils hit Kou...killing him…

~~~

He opened his eyes “Oh no…”. His jaw dropped when he saw a white haired boy who is holding the eggs stroking them and nuzzling them lovingly…

He is now really confused. “Who is this guy and where did the monster went?” thought Kou.

Kei’s ghost come in running towards them. Without thinking Kou is in the ghost’s path and Kou gets killed again. 

Kaneki gets confused and he saw the ghost in front of him. Kei raised an eyebrow in surprise since he have no intent to kill this ghoul... **yet**

Kei then takes advantage of Kaneki’s surprise and knocks him out with his other ghost behind him. Kaneki gets unconscious and falls down with the eggs… the eggs fell down… and they rolled.

“So what do you know…Black Ghosts are effective against ghouls...” said Kei.

Kou revives but Kei quickly knocks him unconscious.

Kei walks towards the eggs to check them for any damages... **_He picks one up and trying to crush it…His IBM screams angrily at Kei..._ **

“Hmmm the shell is pretty strong...no surprise and the albumen seems to be very thick...” said Kei looking at his unborn son who is slowly clenching his tiny hands into fists and scrunching his eyebrows.

“ **_Destroying these eggs won’t be as easy as I thought...but not impossible...I’ve thought these things will be a burden...Now I know that I have something to control this kakuja..._ ** ” said Kei glaring at his offsprings and at an unconscious Kaneki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I apoligize to the people who love this fanfic for taking my time

**Author's Note:**

> it might be a long while before I send a chapter to this story...but she LOVES IT AND IS taking me to Harry Potter World YAY!!!
> 
> (UPDATE: My cousin sadly ran out of ideas for this story, and I don't know what to put there next... so FORGIVE ME!!!)


End file.
